summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Enysha
Enysha (エニシア, Enishia) is a character in ''Summon Night 4''. She is one of the central figures in the plot. Personality Enysha is the engulfment of everything that is pure and good. She is extremely gentle and caring for toward anything around her. She shows compassion to anyone and always believes in other people, even complete strangers. This could also be considered her weakness, since she can be easily fooled by anyone in anytime. Background She lived together with her parents, her father was a musician while her mother keeped the house in order. Her father was always inspired by her family and was able to compose the most beautiful pieces since he first met his wife. However, her father discovered his wife was actually a High Fairy summoned from Maetropa. She had fallen in love with him when she heard him playing music in the forest and hide her identity because she was afraid he would not be pleased by her true nature, but this was not the real problem. Enysha special ability was to give talent and ideas to others, therefore, Enysha’s father started to doubt his own skills and his pride made him crazy for a few days and he rejected his wife. When he returned to his senses, it was already too late and he could never found her. He got very depressed and could not do anything other than torture himself. Some months later, He eventually died due to depression, letting Enysha all alone in the world. Felling very alone and sad, Enysha started a journey to find her mother. During her travels, met a group of knights lead by a man called Rendler, they were used in a reckless plan and discarted by their own country. She used her powers to save their lives and give them new hope. Later, she found the summoner and scientist Geck while he was about to throw away his life to pay for his sins against every creature he tortured. She showed him mercy and compassion, she also found a boy called Kassas guiding a group of stray summons that were treated as slaves or treated as trash by humans, she showed them friendship and gave them a place to go. Those three grops of men decided to dedicate the rest of their lives for her and started to treat her like a princess. For last, she befriended a very powerful, yet very gentle man by the name of Gian. He was a Arozaid just like her, and was also looking for his family. He reveled to Enysha that her mother had run to the Fairy Kingdom, a place within Maetropa. Gian’s goal was also to travel to that world so they decided to join forces. Gian convinced her to let all negotiations to him and her loyal friends, but he was actually using them to do many atrocities behind Enysha’s back. Years later, they flearned about a dragon that could use a magic castle to travel through worlds. Gian was out again to do “negotiations” while Enysha only waited for news. Development She later heard that the dragon was killed by a man named Kentarou Daiba and the dragon’s successor was in the hands of Kentarou’s child. She asked her friends to save the dragon but they were defeated one after another. Gian promised her he wouldn’t fail and started to fight in the battlefield too. Many events later, Enysha found out almost everything she heard about the situation were lies created by Gian. For the first time she tried to take matter in her own hands and discussed the actual situation with the protagonist. They eventually reached a peaceful agreement, but Gian was not pleased. He used all his power to control the Lawsburg castle and tried to evolve into a Solstice Dragon, however, when he saw Enysha’s tears and got rejected by the protagonist, he fell into despair and became a Fallen Dragon instead. They fought against the beast and defeated it, but Gian could not be saved anymore. He died while Enysha cried for him. In her secret ending, She begs for Ray to save Gian. It would be impossible, but Ray receives a magic sword from his father that was just perfect for the job. Inspired by Enysha’s prayers he is finally able to save Gian. A few weeks later, Enysha returns from Maetropa with her friends, the baby dragon, the clerics and even Gian. Now wishing to work part-time in Ray’s inn and even live together with him, but her family can’t accept that. They start to live above the city in Lawsburg so she could have a home to return after work. She explained she did found her mother in Maetropa, but was not accepted in the Fairy Kingdom due to her being a Arozaid, but she realized that now the person she wanted to be with the most was Ray. Trivia *The flute Enysha uses is a present from her father. *During an event, she says she always considered her allies as her family: Geck is her grandfather and teacher; Rolett, Apset & Millinage are her sisters and classmates; Rendler is her dad; GRAN-Va-LD is her cute little brother; Cassas is her reliable brother and even Gian is included as her troublemaker old brother. They go by this setup in her ending. *In her ending, she starts to use Fair’s clothes, even if it’s impossible for the two to met in this route (if the player had chosen Fair in this route, he would get Gian’s ending instead). *Enysha’s Ending is the most complete, elaborated and extended ending in the game. It includes almost every character in the game (even the bad guys) and also shows a little about what will happens with almost all character from now on. This Ending was probably created as the canon ending in the game. *In the PS2 version she can only be used as a Support Unit, but in the PSP remake she is finally playable.Curiously, she is the weakest character in the game, but she compensate for that thanks to a unique ability. All units that are next to her receive a lot of MP and HP every new turn. This reflect well with her abilities during the game’s events. Gallery SN4-Enishia2.jpg|Enysha's concept art SN4-Enishia3.jpg|Enysha's Ending SNCollection4-Enishia.jpg|Enysha in Summon Night Collect Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 4 Character